An Angel's Cry
by JupiGurlie
Summary: An epic about a destroyed future, a new destiny, and another world with new powers, new transformation. Another Sailor adventure. It's got a lil bit of everything. Plz review! Feedback is always appreciated. ;)
1. The Fated Beginning

  
  
An Angel's Cry By JupiGurlie Chapter 1:The Fated Beginning  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon! (If I did, life would be SO much more different!!) Sailor Moon belongs to its respectful owners la di dah di dah. You guys should be used to disclaimers by now, and this is obviously one of them (a very poor disclaimer mind you). Ok let's move on!  
  
Dedications-  
  
I dedicate my first fanfic to everyone at the Sailor Moon Rules group. They helped inspire me so much. They were truly wonderful! Thank you!!! Also, I'd like to thank my good friends Karialissa and Sienna for all their support and love. Friends are forever!  
  
Details-  
  
An Angel's Cry fits into the description of a general fan fiction, but that by no means claims it to be boring and dull! It includes action, romance, an interesting and somewhat complex plot, new powers, and a new transformation. The time setting is during a time a peace- not set after a specific battle (please don't mail me asking the time setting). If you need me to straighten things out for you, please email me and I'll set it straight for you. Thanks!  
  
Sailor Jupiter Forever! ;)  
  
"We must not, in trying to think about how we can make a big difference, ignore the small daily differences we can make."  
  
-Edelman, Marion Wright  
  
Notes:  
  
"Person speaking"  
  
*Person thinking *  
  
[Action being performed]  
  
JA: Quick note from me  
  
  
  
An Angel's Cry  
  
Chapter 1:The Fated Beginning  
  
Location: Time Gate  
  
  
  
The guardian of the Time Gate stood calmly and secure, attending to her duty of protecting the gate. As she began to think it would be another eventless day, a ray of light protruded from the gate. She quickly whirled around in surprise.  
  
She stared blankly at what she saw, her hands trembling in fear, her mind full of horror. Could this image she saw really be true? She didn't know what else to do except watch in utter shock and terror. Just then, Neo- Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo appeared before her. She looked pale, and the protector of the Time Gate could see she was struggling to stay alive.  
  
"Sailor Pluto..." she whispered, "Please, you must get the other Senshi of the past. I..I don't understand what is happening. Even Sailor Mercury couldn't..." She shook her head, in despair. "Everyone-my planet-in shambles!"  
  
Sailor Pluto urged her to continue.  
  
"Something is wrong. I believe that both worlds are in danger. Please, please, you must get help!!"  
  
"My queen," Pluto cried, "You must stay strong! Tell me what's happening!!"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity nodded slightly yet it was easy to see her strength depleting rapidly. She was pale, and she had difficulty breathing. But even with these abnormalities, she managed to speak with a calmly manner that she as a Queen learned to obtain.  
  
"Mercury detected a shift in time and space itself. It seems as if everything went haywire. I don't understand..."  
  
Sailor Pluto racked her brain for ideas. "Could it be another enemy?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "I seriously doubt that. I saw no one behind this nature filled cause. The world just seemed to crumble into pieces."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity spoke softly and gently. "Sailor Pluto," she began, "You must save everyone! In the past and the future. We need all of the Sailor Senshi. I'm sorry...so sorry I won't be able to help." Sailor Pluto shut her eyes, and turned away from her queen.  
  
"I...I know.." she stuttered, already aware of what was to come. Her face, once full of despondency, showered with determination. "I will do everything in my power to save earth!" she announced.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity nodded. She opened her hand, revealing a gorgeous stone pendant, onto which was carved the symbols of the Sailor Senshi, with the moon glowing brightly in the middle.  
  
"What is this?" Sailor Pluto whispered, as she reached out to take it. She felt an incredible power flowing from the pendant.  
  
"A pendant that was created when all..." she began. Pluto cut her short. "You don't have to say anymore, my queen. I know what must be done," Sailor Pluto said. br "Very well then," Serenity said, "I will go now, so that I may be with my loved ones. Or at least, the ones left." Tears dropped from her delicate face, and she looked at Sailor Pluto one last time before disappearing back into the Time Gate. br "Don't worry..." she whispered. "Rest well..." she finished, as she watched through the Time Gate the future world in chaos. br "I must summon the other Sailor Senshi," she said softly, "the world, perhaps even the universe, rests in our hands..." br  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan of Earthbr  
  
  
  
The Tsukino Homebr  
  
  
  
Luna pounced lightly onto the bed of Tsukino Usagi. She shook the pigtailed-blonde gently. br "Usagi!" she cried, "Come on Usagi! Wake up!!" br Usagi, obviously devoured in her own sweet fantasy, whispered, "Oh Mamo-chan!! You're SoOoOo sweet!" br Luna sighed. *This girl...why can't she wake up?* br Finally, Luna had quite enough. She pounced roughly on the girl's stomach, and yelled, "USAGI!!!" br Usagi cried out in pain, and pushed Luna off of her. "Ouch Luna! What was that all about? That HURT!" she wailed. br The black cat recovered from her downfall, and stood back up on all fours, and said, "You, Usagi, needed that! Even if it causes me to become kitty-breakfast!" Usagi pouted, and said, "Can't you just wake me up nicely?" Usagi stared at her as Luna face faulted. br Luna shook her head. "There are other important matters you know. Get dressed. We'll just finish this discussion tomorrow." br "Where are we going?" Usagi asked. "Ooooh! Are we going to go see that new movie that came out today? Or how about the mall? I saw the cutest little bear and--"br "Usagi!" Luna cried. "How can you think about that right now? Remember Rei told us yesterday that we are going to have another meeting at the temple? [sigh] How can you possibly think we are going to the movies or the mall?" br Usagi pouted again. "Wishful thinking..." she muttered. "What was that?" Luna asked. br "Nothing!" Usagi called, already heading out the door to get dressed. br  
  
Cherry Hill Temple, 12:43 p.m. br  
  
Rei, Ami, and Makoto waited impatiently for their other companions to arrive. As they waited Ami read a book, while Makoto sat next to her, her face cupped in her hands. Rei was sweeping the floor. She threw the broom up and cried, "Why aren't they here yet? I told everyone to be here at 12!" br Makoto looked up at Rei. "Beats me," she said, "Maybe they forgot what time it was." "I was pretty sure I told them many times enough! Argh!" Rei cried. The tall brunette saw her raven-friend fuming, and decided to keep shut. Instead, she looked at the sky, lost in her own thoughts. About 5 minutes later, a young blonde ran breathlessly up the stairs of the temple. "Sorry...I'm...late...guys," she gasped, "I...lost..track..of...time..." Rei, her face as red as a cherry with anger, yelled, "YOU LOST TRACK OF TIME?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Makoto stood up, ran over to where the two were, and said, "Come on Rei, let it go. Everyone loses track of time, right Minako?" She playfully slapped her late friend on the back. The blonde, still gasping for air, nodded. "It...won't happen...again...I...promise..." The raven-haired just nodded. "If it does happen again," Rei fumed, "You're in for it! You're lucky you came before Usagi!" "Well, it was close..." Makoto murmured, looking down at the foot of the steps. "Hey Usagi, Mamoru!!" At this, everyone looked down at the steps of the temple. Ami put down her book and quickly walked over. Although Usagi looked quite tiny down below, it wasn't hard to understand what she was saying. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" she yelled, clinging to Mamoru while running up the steps. Rei looked down at her, almost ready to explode. Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Rei, take it easy on her. She probably has a good excuse." "She better..." Rei muttered. When Usagi and Mamoru came to a stop at the top of the steps, Usagi said, "I know what you're gonna say Rei," began Usagi, "but I saw Mamo-chan and I just had to stop! We were talking and then I lost track of time." Huge beads of sweat appeared on everyone's forehead. Mamoru nodded and apologized, "Rei, it is my fault. I didn't know she was on her way to a meeting. I slowed her down." Rei, in frustration, threw her hands in the air. "I give up!" she cried, "let's just get on with the meeting!!!" Everyone walked up into the temple as two felines followed.  
  
  
  
Everyone was seated inside, eating some of the food that Makoto had cooked earlier that morning. "Mako, these cookies are SoOoOoOoO good!" Usagi managed to say, bits and pieces of cookie flying out her mouth. "No prob Usagi! Just make sure they stay IN your mouth." Makoto said, causing everyone to chuckle. Usagi laughed too, and sprayed cookie crumbs onto Luna, who was cleaning her coat. She grumbled. "Usa!" "Sorry..." was her reply. Luna jumped onto the couch and said, "No matter. It isn't like you can't help it..." she concluded, glaring at Usagi, who quickly stuffed her mouth with more cookies to avoid Luna's petrifying glare. Artemis landed next to her and nodded. "So what was the point of the meeting?" asked Mamoru. Sitting next to Usagi, he brushed off a few cookie crumbs that had come from Usagi's mouth. She giggled with slight embarassment. Ami said, "Well, I've been noticing that there have been no monsters or enemies in the past 5 weeks. It's been way too peaceful. Maybe something is wrong?" "No way Ami! Just because there aren't any monsters around doesn't mean that anything's wrong. We defeated the enemy remember? Evil is gone for good!" Minako reasoned. "All right!" cried Makoto, who gave a high-five to Minako. Turning to Ami, she said, "Yeah Ames, Minako is right. Peace is on Earth!" Ami nodded. "Maybe so," she said, "but I have a strange feeling that it won't be for long..." Everyone grew suddenly quiet. "I agree with Ami," said Rei, "I've been having this nagging feeling too. It's like something's not right." "Awww...come on Rei!" cried Usagi, "just because you always think 'something's not right' doesn't mean anything's wrong!" "Well maybe if you weren't so busy with your boyfriend, your food, or your mouth, maybe you would notice something too, meatball head!" Rei shot back angrily. Usagi 's lips trembled, and everyone knew what that meant. "No, Usako, don't cry," cooed Mamoru. But it was no use. "Rei! Why are you so-- WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she wailed. "Oh Usa," came everyone's reply. Suddenly, a blinding ray of light appeared in front of the doorway, causing everyone to stop and turn around, including Usagi, who had stopped her crying with a tiny yelp. As the light dissipated, a figure stepped out of the light. "Oh! Sailor Pluto!" Minako called. "What are you doing here?" asked Makoto. Sailor Pluto walked toward them. "Hello Senshi of peace..." she whispered with nobility. "What's wrong Sailor Pluto?" Amy asked. "There is something I must tell you," Pluto began. "I want no interruptions. This is extremely important. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded, surprised by her tone of voice. "At the time, I had been guarding the Time Gate. That is what I do. A bright light came from the gate. When I turned around, I saw..." As everyone listened quietly to Sailor Pluto's story, Pluto didn't realize the tears that dropped from her face. She had never unleashed her feelings in front of everyone before. It was this that they realized how serious this was. "I saw Crystal Tokyo. But it wasn't like the beautiful world I was so used to seeing. It was horrible. It was even worse than I had ever seen it. The world...was in total chaos. People ran in all directions, screaming, crying and whatnot. The world looked like it was crumbling to pieces. It was like a huge earthquake, destroying everything and everyone in it." The Sailor Senshi were in utter shock. "Then, Neo-Queen Serenity appeared before me. I had never seen my Queen look so pale before," she paused, and then continued. "She asked me to summon you, the Senshi, saying that the past, which is the present to you, and the future were in danger. She gave me a pendant, and then she returned back. Later, the planet exploded. I could see Neo Queen Serenity using the powers of the Ginzuishou trying to shield themselves and her people. But the Ginzuishou 's power wore off, and I watched them drift in space, so cold and lifeless." She outstretched her hand, revealing the pendant that Neo Queen Serenity had given her. She gave it to Ami so she could analyze it. "Neo-Queen Serenity also told me that you, Sailor Mercury, detected a change in time and space, like everything went haywire. I want you to analyze that pendant. Find out what it's all about, please. Then, I need all of you to save the world. I wish I could help you, but I can't. I have to guard the Time Gate. Perhaps I can find out more if I stay." Everyone nodded. Quite a time passed without any words being exchanged. It was Ami who spoke next. "Sailor Pluto, if Sailor Merc...if I detected a shift, is there away where I can retrieve the data?" Sailor Pluto, impressed by Ami's intelligence, responded, "Yes. After I saw everyone...dead, I saw your computer floating endlessly in space, so I retrieved it. Perhaps it was a blessing from your planet that I find it." With a wave of her staff, she produced Sailor Mercury's computer, which landed gently in Ami's hands. "I'll do everything I can," answered Ami sincerely. "I hope that you find everything you need," Sailor Pluto began. "I believe the reason why the present is so peaceful is because the future was destroyed." "Then that means," whispered Makoto, "that earth is faced with destruction? Our future is nothing?" "It doesn't make sense," Rei countered, "the present is always moving forward to the future. We HAVE to have a future!" Minako answered, "That's what I think. We have to work quickly and find out why the future took such a...huge change." Everyone agreed. Sailor Pluto said, "I believe in you Warriors of Justice. I and everyone in the present and future believe. We all believe in you..." And with that, she disappeared once again, leaving all the companions in the room horrified. Luna and Artemis broke the silence. "Why don't we give some time for Ami to come up with some answers? Until then, perhaps we should relax for the time being." "I can already sense that this is going to be much more complicated than I thought..." Luna whispered.  
  
The Chiba Apartment, 1:57p.m.  
  
Chiba Mamoru and the other girls, excluding Ami, sat quietly in the room. Usagi and Mamoru were seated comfortably next to each other on the couch. It was obvious Mamoru was trying to comfort Usagi. Rei and Minako sat opposite of the two on the other couch exchanging glances of worry. Makoto, who had suggested she make some food, was bustling about in the kitchen, cooking. "I hope Ami finds out something soon..." whispered Minako with a worried look on her face. "Maybe we should've gone with her?" "No," Rei remarked, "She needs some quiet time to sort out everything. We would probably just get in her way. It's best we leave her alone for now." Mamoru nodded, a stern look on his face. "Yeah. While she figures out all of that stuff, we should just relax." Usagi, who had said nothing, nodded. "I don't think we can do anything but wait..." Makoto emerged from the kitchen several minutes later, carrying a tray filled with sandwiches. In her other hand was a pitcher of lemonade. "Hey guys. Here's some food..." she said. Placing it down on the coffee table, she took an adjacent seat on the chair. The food was hardly touched. Everyone was too nervous, too fidgety, to do anything except sit there. "Come on guys!" Makoto cried, "We have to stop being so worried. I bet it's just another monster!" No one said anything, until she said, "Then again, if a monster could destroy the future like the way Sailor Pluto described, maybe we are in trouble..." The phone rang. Everyone jumped at the sound of the phone, startled. Mamoru walked over and answered it. "Hello?" he answered. "Mamoru?" came Ami's voice, "Is everyone there with you?" He surveyed the room a little, and said, "Yeah. Everyone's here except Luna and Artemis. They must have left a few minutes ago." "Don't worry about them," she said, "They're here with me." "Alright," he responded. "We're coming over there. Don't leave," Ami demanded politely. "Okay Ami, we'll be here. Did you find anything out?" he asked. "You don't know the half of it," she whispered, "Bye." "Bye..." He went back to the girls, and explained the brief conversation they had as everyone waited impatiently.  
  
2:13p.m.  
  
Ami sat down with Luna and Artemis in the opposed chair to Makoto's. Her arrival was announced only a few minutes ago. She seemed very nervous and stressed, a trait Ami bore when something was seriously bothering her. "I've found out a lot of things, perhaps even more than my future self did in the future, and I guess it's time I told you. This is a lot of information, but I'll try and explain it as easily and as simply as I possibly can. But I can't have any questions until I've finished telling you everything I found. It is going to be difficult for me to explain when there are questions." Ami said. "Of course Ames," answered Minako, "You have our word." "Yeah." "We just wanna hear it all." "Just go for it." "Yeah, spill it." Ami smiled, and began with a hesitant sigh. "Ok. We all know that with each day, each hour, each minute, we come even closer to the future. The present is constantly becoming the future. But where does the future go? In the future, they consider that the present. But where is their future? What do they become? What does their future look like?" "That was what came to my mind after I read what I saw on my computer..." she pulled it out and opened it, so everyone could see. Blurs and wordings too hard for any normal person to possibly understand appeared and scrambled across the screen. She continued. "People in early times used to believe the world was square and that if you went to the very edge, you'd fall off. Well, that is in someway how the future's future has turned out." "It's obvious that the people in the future had a future- something to look forward to- but something happened. It's like the future just fell off, or disappeared. A shift occurred, changing the fate of everyone's future in a few mere seconds. That was the shift that I noticed. These readings on my computer basically say this." "Something in that shift caused the Neo-Queen's future to cease to exist. Not only that, but even the present's future. It's like...everything we used to believe would happen vanished and was destroyed. Think of it as an "end of the world" theory. Everything will one day come to an end. But in this situation, something caused it to change. That is why Crystal Tokyo and the entire world was destroyed. But you see, we're in the present, which is why our time isn't in shambles. The past is the past, the future is the future, and here we are, in the middle. We are considered to be the past's future, which soon becomes the present. In other words, the past is no longer the past. It has become the present. But in the future's case, we are not yet the future." "I had just about given up hope of finding an answer when I discovered something different, odd, about the information I retrieved." She grabbed her computer and input a few commands. She set it down again and began to explain. "The present and the future. They are combined in a natural sort of way, because they link to each other. The present becomes the future, the future becomes the present." She pointed out a diagram containing 3 spheres lined up in one row. The one on the left side was labeled "Present," while the one on the right side was called "Future." The middle sphere was entitled "Linking World." "From this diagram, we can conclude that there is a world in-between them. A world that causes these two to combine- to stay intact, like to...stay on schedule. This world is a whole completely different thing on its own. It has its own people, culture. At least I believe so. But what's very odd is that it's still Earth. I suppose it could be considered an alternate Earth." The diagram then showed the "Present" and "Future" spheres linking to the "Linking World" sphere. The middle sphere started shining brightly on the screen, and for a brief moment, a light covered the entire computer. When the light vanished, it revealed not 3 spheres, but 2. These two spheres were linked together and were called "Linking World" and "Present." "A world between worlds..." murmured Artemis. Ami nodded. "This picture just showed us that this 'Linking World' is what completes the transition of the present becoming the future. The same must have also been true about the past becoming the present. How or why this world has that power, I cannot determine." She took out the pendant that Sailor Pluto had given her. "This..." she said, "is the key to that world. When all the Senshi...died, their powers combined to reveal the key to this 'other world,' and I think I know why." "It means that all the worlds--present, future, whichever--is in danger, even if it doesn't appear to be that way. Since this 'other world' appears to be the balance of the present and future, we must go there. It seems to me that something wrong happened in that world. This 'other world,' is peaceful and serene. You know, nothing but happiness. A 'perfect world' some might say." "That's why we have to save it. If the peace is disturbed, then that also alters the present and future worlds. Like a chain effect. And who knows how much time we have? We have to hurry!" A nod came from everyone's head. "Tomorrow..." replied Luna, "tomorrow we'll go to that world. Everyone should get a lot of rest. Make sure you're ready to leave by tomorrow." "Right!" "Of course!" "Ok!" "Don't worry!" Everyone left Mamoru's apartment in a hopeful mood. "I hope that we can save the worlds..." he whispered, "otherwise, we're in more danger than any enemy could have ever put us in." But little did he nor any of the Sailor Scouts know that they had to do much more than just save the world. They had to save the universe.  
  
  
  
In An Angel's Cry Chapter 2: The Crossing  
  
In Chapter 2, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen begin the journey to this new world they must so desperately save. When they arrive, however, they don't know what to expect. Stay tuned, Chapter 2 is coming up!  
  
So, did you like the first chapter? I hope so. This is probably one of the most important chapters because it has A LOT OF HINTS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I kinda left you hanging. (it's fun to do that!) Until then, keep it real! ;D Questions? Comments? Flames? I'd love to hear from you! Please email me at jupigurlie@yahoo.com and leave me a message. Don't forget to review my story if you enjoyed it! Thanks everyone, and read on! 3 JupiGurlie  
  



	2. The Crossing

  
  
An Angel's Cry  
  
By JupiGurlie Chapter 2: The Crossing  
  
Disclaimer-- I do NOT own Sailor Moon! (If I did, life would be SO much more different!!) Sailor Moon belongs to its respectful owners la di dah di dah. You guys should be used to disclaimers by now. Ok let's move on!  
  
"Failure is only the opportunity to begin again, only this time more wisely." -Anonymous  
  
Important Note! A major revision was justified on July 3, 2002. For those of you that are reading an old version of An Angel's Cry, please email me to receive the correct version (email address is listed at the end of this chapter). Reading the old version will leave you confused when reading the remaining chapters. Please make sure you review this information. You can tell if you have an old version if Greg (from the dub) or Urawa Ryou (from the sub) plays an active role in the story. Thank you, and sorry for any inconvenience it may cause. ;)  
  
Notes: "Person speaking" *Person thinking* [Action being performed] Quick note from me  
  
  
  
An Angel's Cry  
  
Chapter 2:The Crossing  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan of Earth  
  
The Kino Apartment, 9:17a.m.  
  
The bright rays of the warming sun peeked its way into Kino Makoto's bedroom. With a fuss, she turned from it, her every intention to continue sleeping. "Humph..." she mumbled as she realized the sun would not go away. Instead, she hesitantly decided to get up. She stumbled out of bed, walked into the kitchen, and glanced at the clock. "9:20!!!" she cried. "I still could've been asleep!" She sighed, and walked lazily into the bathroom to get dressed. About 5 minutes later, the tall brunette heard the doorbell. She emerged from the bathroom and looked into the peephole. It was Shinozaki, Makoto's best friend. Hurriedly, she opened the door and smiled at him. She ushered him in, closing the door behind her. "Hey Mako," Shinozaki said, "I hope you don't mind me stopping over. I thought that maybe we could go to the movies today, or maybe the mall. Whichever you choose," he finished with a radiant smile. Makoto almost answered instantly, "Ok!" but she knew she couldn't. There were worlds that she must protect. Shinozaki had already known that Makoto was Sailor Jupiter. There were many times where she had saved him from potential danger, and he had done the same for her. But he felt strongly attached to her, and this feeling was what brought the two together as the best of friends. When Makoto kept silent, Shinozaki said, "Do you have other plans today?" Makoto nodded in despair. *If only you knew...* Shinozaki combed his fingers through his hands coolly. "Sorry. I should have called first," he muttered, "We can go out some other time--" Makoto, unable to control the sudden burst of emotions that had swelled inside of her, suddenly cried, "There may not be some other time! I may not come back!" Puzzled, Shinozaki replied, "Mako, what do you mean? Are you going somewhere?" She whispered, "I...I am. I have to go away. To save you and every other person in this world." "What's the matter?" Shinozaki asked when he saw Makoto shaking uncontrollably. He reached over and held her. "Why do you have to save us?" "Because our future has disappeared! Don't you see? We will all vanish! Our futures have disappeared. It's like.our existence is like a blank sheet of paper. If we don't restore peace, we could all die. That's why I have to leave. To give you all a chance to live! Even it costs me my life!" she cried, her tears falling endlessly onto Shinozaki 's shirt. She hated showing him how vulnerable she really was. Her hero held her close, like he did so many times before. They had been together ever since Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, saved him from that strange lion-like monster that had injured him severely, leaving him hanging on the verge of life and death. From that point on, he kept a close eye on her, like he always had. He protected her from whatever he could, and he continued to wish he could help her in this struggle between good and evil. He had no powers, but he felt strong when she was in danger. And, there were even times where he thought he DID have such powers. He had constant dreams of an angel appearing to him, begging to him to watch over Sailor Jupiter. The angel told him that Sailor Jupiter would be in danger if he weren't around to protect her. And, the angel asked him one more thing--to believe in him. After that, he became attached to her. Not because of the dream, but his realization that he felt something towards Makoto. And that was what kept him alive- this feeling. "Shh, Mako-chan. Tell me. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you..." Shinozaki whispered. Makoto nodded. She felt protected and secure in his arms. She even felt that perhaps he really could help. "Well, it all started yesterday when..."  
  
The Muzino Apartment, 9:46a.m.  
  
Muzino Ami sat quietly in her room, staring out her window, looking at the endless sky. *This may be the last time I look at the sky like this.* Her heart drooped in agony. She had been up and ready by 7:00. She was too nervous to sleep- in fact, she was too nervous to do anything right now. Instead, she stared out her window, taking in its beauty for what she feared might be the last time. Her mother poked her head in her room. "Hey Ami, I'm leaving for work now. You behave yourself ok?" she said. "Sure Mom," Ami replied. She turned to face her and whispered, "I love you." Ami's mom smiled and responded, "I love you too Ami. Stay out of trouble you hear?" Ami nodded. She watched as she saw her mom pull out of their apartment complex in her car. She watched as her mother waved happily at her as she drove off. "She has no idea," Ami muttered restlessly. She leaned against her bed rest, and gazed back out at the sky. The sun was just beginning to warm the surface. A couple, lost in each other's company, was laughing and holding hands as they walked along the sidewalk. A young child and her father were strolling down the street merrily. A few of her classmates giggled like teenage girls. A young boy and his friends were looking with excitement at trading cards. *They seem so happy. But they have no idea. Not a single clue that their world can be easily destroyed, and it would be too late before they realize it. They would never what would hit them.* She sighed and breathed in deeply. It was always so difficult being a Sailor Senshi. She always knew what other normal people had no idea of. They lived peaceful; minute lives while she struggled at times to keep on going. Sure, being a Sailor Senshi was fulfilling and gave her life a definite meaning. It was, however, the struggle of maintaining that attitude that was so difficult to her. Ami could remember very clearly the days before her destiny was known. Her life had always been about studying and excelling in school. That was all there was to it. Study, make the grades, and live life (with high test scores, naturally). All that had changed so abruptly for her. *I didn't even know how serious being a Sailor Senshi was until later. I didn't think about how far things would go, how different life would be. Now I'm forced to live a life I didn't ask for. What a horrible feeling. I hate this.* She closed her eyes and leaned back. *But this is my duty. I could never turn my back like that. It's difficult, but I don't regret it.* She chuckled softly, opened her eyes, and grabbed a teddy bear next to her. She spoke to it as if it could hear her. "I could never walk away from being a Sailor Senshi. I'd never leave my friends to fight alone. My life's changed, but this is what my life should really be about, anyway," she said to it, explaining to the bear that this was her destiny. Ami placed the bear beside her, and looked out the window. "This is my life," she said. She smiled with a new aura of confidence in her heart. She was ready.  
  
The Tsukino Home, 10:03a.m.  
  
Tsukino Usagi was the only one left in the house that Sunday morning. Her parents, Kenji and Ikuko, had left to do some early morning shopping. Shingo, who had tried to wake Usagi before he left, had gone to the park to play with his friends. Luna was busy munching on some tuna that Usagi's mother kindly left for her. Luna heard a loud knock on the front door. With a hip and a hop, she pounced gracefully onto the couch, which was in front of the window. She peeked through into the clear glass panel. "Mamoru!" she yelled, "the keys are under the mattress! Use that to open the door!" Mamoru nodded. He looked under the mattress, found the keys, and unlocked the door. Luna greeted him warmly. "I'm glad you're here!" she said, "Usagi won't wake up! I tried everything and all I get from her are snores!" Darien laughed slightly. "That's why I came," he replied, "I came to see if she was up and ready to go. I know she's not a morning person." Without further delay, he trotted up the stairs, as Luna went back to her breakfast. He opened the door as quietly as a mouse, to find his sleeping beauty lying asleep. She had taken off her meatballs, which he adored, and was laying half in the blanket, half out. Whenever it came to Usagi, the only thing he could think of was pure heaven. He loved her without limits or boundaries of any kind. He needed her too- like how plants need water or how humans need air. He felt complete when he was with her. She was the missing piece to his puzzle. For many years, he had been alone, without no one to love, and no one to love him. But the minute he laid his eyes on his "meatball head", he felt a strong emotion, an emotion that begged him to be with her. And the only way he was able to achieve that was through teasing her. But as time progressed on, his feelings become more open, and finally, he was able to tell her. Tell her that he loved her. He watched her silently, in absolute awe. He closed the door, and crept up slowly to the bed, and took a seat on the edge. He caressed her face longingly. Usagi giggled under his light touch. She opened her eyes slowly. She smiled lazily. "I was scared..." Usagi began slowly. "Scared of what?" her prince asked. "I...I was scared. Scared that I was just imagining you were here, and that it was all a dream. I had to open my eyes slowly. I didn't want it to be a dream--" "Don't worry Usako," he muttered. "I am here, and this isn't a dream." He helped her up gently out of bed. "You better get ready," he told her, "or Rei will be really angry." "Yeah, I know..." she called to him as she was walking into the bathroom. Mamoru smiled lightly and walked downstairs to fix them something to eat.  
  
Game Crown Arcade, 10:37a.m.  
  
Minako sighed, and walked reluctantly into the arcade. Last night, she had stayed up trying to sort out the events that had happened earlier. She thought about how she would have to leave the precious world behind and the world she would soon be coming to. She woke up early this morning and had been walking aimlessly along the city sidewalks. Artemis had followed her but understood she needed time to herself, and left to find Luna. *Another battle that has to be fought. I wonder how it'll turn out.* She sighed again, this time in deep despondency. She took a seat over by the window, looking outwards into the world in which she might no longer be able to see. Motoki came over not too long after Minako had chosen a seat, and beamed at her happily. "Hey Minako! You're here early," he greeted warmly. "Hi Motoki. How are things?" Mina answered. She tried to sound happy and cheerful, but Motoki could see the sadness in her tone. "You sound upset, Minako. Is everything all right?" Motoki asked with worry. He hated to see people, especially Mina, sad. She was a great girl, and it was saddening to see someone so full of life to look so empty. "Oh...it's nothing, Motoki. Just a little tired, that's all..." Minako responded, trailing off. Motoki took one look at Minako and said, "How about a few tokens for the Sailor V game? On the house. That'll wake you up for sure!" When Minako shook her head politely, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. He smiled kindly at her. "I'll bring you a few tokens ok? You can't be depressed all the time, Mina. Don't let the world pass you by, especially on a day like this. Ok? Besides, you're the only person I know who can get far enough in the Sailor V game," he said thoughtfully. Minako turned from the window to look at him. Minako nodded and looked into his eyes. "Thank you..." she muttered. "Welcome..." Motoki muttered. He walked away slowly as if something weren't right and looked back one more time at Minako, who was looking out towards the sky. Minako stepped out of the booth minutes later. She looked back and watched as Motoki was busy helping a few kids at an arcade game with a happy smile. She smiled, but it was one of both happiness and sadness. "Good-bye Motoki. Thanks for everything." Motoki returned to her seat just as soon as she had walked through the door. He ran outside. "Minako! Your tokens!!" he cried. She simply turned around and smiled at him. "Don't worry!" she called, "There'll be other times for the Sailor V game! I won't give up, I promise!" Motoki looked at her queried. Minako laughed happily and walked away.  
  
Cherry Hill Temple, 11:00a.m.  
  
Kumada Yuuichirou yawned incredibly loud, sending the crows that surrounded the temple flying away. He had been watching Rei sweep the floor. Although he was very tired, he watched in admiration. His arm, wrapped tightly in a cast, hung at his side lifelessly. "Well Yuuichirou..." Rei growled when she saw him sitting on the stairs, "I'm sure you're tired! Your lazy behind has done nothing all day except watch me do what YOU are supposed to!" Yuuichirou spoke sincerely and tried not to anger Rei. "Awww...come on Rei. You know I hurt my arm. I'm not allowed to do anything for 2 weeks!!" Rei mumbled irritably, "I know, I know. Keep your shorts on." She went back to work. For the next 45 minutes, Yuuichirou wandered aimlessly around the temple, trying to find something to pass the time without annoying Rei. He had been thinking about asking Rei's grandfather to keep him company, but decided against it. He knew they would do something that would irritate Rei. As Rei continued sweeping the floors, she continued to grumble about the luck she was having. She quickly changed her attitude and smiled. *It's going to be another adventure. I hope everyone's ready.* She was struck by the truth. *No, it's not an adventure. This is serious. Our world is at risk here. I shouldn't be saying things like that.* She watched curiously as Yuuichirou tried to yell at some kids to get away from the temple stairs. They had been trying to throw stones at the crows. Rei laughed. Yuuichirou heard her and looked up at her. He blushed. "I'll miss yelling at you," she whispered so quietly only she heard it. When Yuuichirou finally ascended the stairs, Rei shouted, "Be more fierce next time! You didn't even scare them!" Yuuichirou hung his head low and apologized. Rei giggled and said, "That's alright." Her tone was so endearing and yet so deadly he was scared she would hit him. When he raised his head to meet her stare, however, her eyes were kind and compassionate. She yawned again, and smiled softly at him. *I'm definitely going to miss you, Yuuichirou.* "Can't you find something else to do?!" she yelled at him. He scattered just as quickly as the crows flew away.  
  
12:00p.m.  
  
Rei stood by the entrance of the temple, looking out onto the busy street to see if anyone was coming. She had persuaded her grandfather and Yuuichirou to take her two tickets to the Amity Festival in a nearby town. She had planned to find a cute date to go with. "But duty calls..." she muttered. She sighed, and retreated back towards the temple. "Hey Rei!! WAIT FOR US!" Makoto yelled, Shinozaki attached to her arm. Rei turned to see the two gripped closely to each other. *Why did she bring Shinozaki?* She smiled at them and waited for them to catch up with her. "Hey Makoto, Shinozaki. I thought that only we were going to the festival today, Mako," she lied. Shinozaki laughed at her innocent deceit. "I know what's going on," he assured. "I'm coming with you all." Makoto looked at Shinozaki and smiled. "Yeah! I know I should've told everyone first, but he really wanted to come so I couldn't just--" "Listen, this isn't a school trip! We are going to save the world. I'm sorry Shinozaki, but we can't get you involved in all this," Rei answered irritably. "Rei, I know it's your job to protect us, but I'm not gonna just sit by and hope that everything's gonna be alright. Why do that when I can help save the world?" Shinozaki reasoned. Shinozaki leaned over and kissed him, causing him to blush. Rei cried in frustration, "Don't you understand how serious this is? Fine, we'll discuss it when everyone gets here. Come on, let's wait for them at the temple." Rei continued walking, Makoto and Shinozaki not too far behind. About 5 minutes later, Ami approached the temple with a happy smile on her face. She waved to the others. "Hi Ami! What's up?" Makoto greeted. Ami smiled. "Oh, not much. I'm just a little nervous about all of this, that's all," she answered. Ami and Makoto shared a smile. "Don't worry, Ami," Makoto assured, "Everything will be alright. There's nothing we can't do." Ami nodded fervently. "Yes, you're right," she agreed. Rei walked over and said, "Let's go wait for everybody before we can decide if you two should go." They all nodded. As soon as Rei had said, "Let's wait for everybody," Minako was busy climbing the stairs. She reached the top a moment later. She found herself greeted with warm smiles. She surveyed her surroundings, and asked, "Why is Shinozaki here?" "Shinozaki really, really wanted to come, so--" joked Makoto. Minako nodded in understanding, Rei in exasperation. She yelled to Minako, "You really think this is ok? This is a job for the Sailor Senshi, not some guy who thinks he can help save the world when he has nothing! No offense to you Shinozaki, of course..." she added. "Oh, none taken..." Shinozaki said with embarrassment. "But Rei, I know how serious this is. I really think I can help you." "Well, as long as he know what he's getting into, I really don't see what's the difference. After all, if we don't save our world he'll die anyway won't he? And besides, he may be able to help us out," Minako responded. Rei threw her hands up in despair. The small union retreated to wander about the temple as the waited for Usagi and Mamoru to come. They had waited no longer than 10 minutes when they heard uncontrollable giggling followed by an "Oh Mamo-chan!" cry. The others turned at the sound of Usagi's voice. The duo reached the top as soon as the others turned around, two felines following. "Hi everyone!" Mamoru greeted. Usagi, in her enjoyable attitude, cried, "Hi Ami! Hi Rei! Hi Makoto! Hi Minako! Hi...Shinozaki?" Luna and Artemis added to Usagi's questioning glare. "What are you doing here, Shinozaki?" they asked. JA: Shinozaki already knows about Luna and Artemis Shinozaki replied, "I'd like to help the Sailor Senshi." Luna and Artemis took one look at each other and shook their heads. "Shinozaki, it's very wonderful that you want to help the Sailor Senshi but, what can you do? No one knows of the serious dangers that they'll encounter in that world. And besides, you have no powers. You can't possibly provide any help for them. I'm afraid that, you'll only be making yourself more harm than good. It'd be best if you just stayed here," Luna reasoned. Shinozaki smiled. "I know that I may become more of a burden than help for the Senshi. I'm also aware that I may die while I'm with them," he said. He eyes burned with passion. "There is something deep inside of myself that's telling me that I have to go with you. I don't know what it is and if it's right or not, but if I don't go with you to that other world and do all that I can to help you, I feel that I'll be making a horrible mistake. It's a strange feeling, and it's difficult to explain," he said sincerely. Makoto wanted to hug him, because he looked so adorable, standing there explaining he wanted to help them. Shinozaki saw Luna and Artemis about to disagree, and he quickly spoke. "I had a dream of an angel, begging me to do all that I could to help save Makoto. I felt like it was a premonition or something. That's why I have to come. I can't.just let Makoto walk away," he said with embarrassment. Makoto stared at him. It was plain to see that the two of them held much more than friendship. Friendship was the outmost layer of their relationship. She smiled so dearly it melted his heart. Everyone seemed touch by Shinozaki's sincerity. None really knew him as much as Makoto, but it was plain and easy to see he was a good person with a heart of gold. However, Rei's irritation broke through the walls of sentiment. "Look," Rei commented, "I don't care if he comes anymore. As long as he understands not to get in the way, I wouldn't mind." Everyone shook their heads in agreement, but with much more feeling than Rei. "I suppose it would be nice to have Shinozaki come along," Ami replied, "I have a feeling we might need him." Luna and Artemis looked once more at each other, and smiled. "We understand. You may go, Shinozaki, but promise that you will do your best to fill in for us," Artemis finished. "You're not going?!" the girls cried. "No," Luna said, "You don't have enough power to carry 4 extra people along with you. And besides, we thought it would be best to stay here anyway. We can watch out for any potential danger." As if on cue, Sailor Pluto appeared in a barrage of clouds. She smiled as she greeted the Sailor Senshi and the other companions. They looked at her approvingly, and waited for what she was to say. "Pluto?" the girls asked, "what are you doing here?" Sailor Pluto smiled at them. "Surprised?" she asked curiously. "Actually, I came to give you something I believe will be quite useful..." she said. She took a look at Shinozaki. As she was about to ask why they were present, the cats just shook their heads. She understood. With a simple wave of her staff, she produced several communicators that each contained a senshi's symbol. The magic held within them led these magical objects to their rightful owners, finding a snug place on the wrist. "I was asked to create and give them to you on a special request..." she finished. It stirred the curiosity in them. "Who could have sent this?" Ami asked logically. She tapped at her chin with curiosity. "Is it someone we know?" Minako asked. Sailor Pluto smiled and nodded her head slightly. "Ahh...I'm seriously stumped!" Makoto cried. "Could it be--" Usagi began, but interrupted herself as she realized the generous people who had sent it. Pluto nodded. "They also want to bid you farewell and to have a safe journey," Pluto added. On cue, two adults and a child proceeded up the stairs to the temple. "Haruka! Michiru and Hotaru!" the girls cried happily. They each ran over and hugged their friends. Haruka smirked. "Sorry we won't be coming with you," she muttered, "but someone has to stay and protect earth while you're gone. I think we'd be better protecting this world, so when you return there's still a world waiting for you." The girls nodded. "As long as you keep the world safe," Minako assured, "then we understand." "Please take care of yourselves," Michiru begged. "I'd hate to see you all in danger." "We're in danger every day," Makoto answered. "Besides, we're the Sailor Senshi! We're as tough as an elephant's skin!" Everyone laughed, although they didn't quite understand Makoto's analogy. "Either way," Artemis commented, "you must all be careful." They all nodded. "We'll be fine," Ami answered, "and anyway, the world is in more danger than we are. Besides, we've got these communicators. These will help us a lot." "Well, we better go," Mamoru said, "the world isn't going to save itself you know." After exchanging hugs and goodbyes, the Sailor Senshi held up their transformation pens. "LET'S DO IT!!" they all cried. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Moon Crisis, Make Up!" "SENSHI POWER, MAKE UP!!" Their bodies faded into an endless mirage of the elements, and when the light vanished, there they stood, each in their respective uniforms. Meanwhile, Mamoru had undergone the same process, and stood as Tuxedo Kamen. They took one last look at their friends, and smiled. "We'll be alright," Sailor Moon assured, "take care." The five scouts--Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Moon-formed a circle, holding hands. Tuxedo Kamen and Shinozaki took a place in the middle. "Oh," Pluto asked, "Do you have the pendant?" Sailor Moon patted her bosom. She nodded. "Sailor Senshi!" Luna cried, "Call upon your respective planets for guidance into the new world. Good luck!" The senshi closed their eyes, and each called to their planet. "Guardian Mercury, guide us into the world which we must save! Mercury Planet Power!!!" Mercury summoned, as she glowed with an aura of blue. "Behold, my guardian Mars! Help us to find the place that we so desire! Mars Planet Power!!!" Mars called, as she emitted a red glow. "O guardian Jupiter! Grant us passage into this world! Jupiter Planet Power!!!" Jupiter convoked, as she radiated in a blur of green. "Gaze upon my guardian Venus! We seek entry into the world between worlds! Venus Planet Power!!!" Venus called, glowing in a gaze of yellow. "For what must be done! Moooooooon Crisis Power!!!" Moon yelled, as the others chimed in. "S-A-I-L-O-R--T-E-L-E-P-O-R-T!!!" In the instant the Senshi had called those words, they had gone. The only thing left proof of their existence was the broken ground beneath them. "Good luck, Sailor Senshi," Michiru whispered, "Do you think they'll be able to do it?" Haruka shrugged. "We must believe in our princess and her court," she muttered. They looked on.  
  
Location: Celestial Passage  
  
Time unknown  
  
The Sailor Senshi found themselves in a luminous room of white. None of them knew where they were, but they knew that this place could not be the world they desired. "Maybe we took a wrong turn?" Shinozaki asked innocently. Everyone groaned at his lame joke. Before anyone could say anything, a transparent image appeared before them. "Mother!" Sailor Moon cried. "What are you doing here?" Queen Serenity smiled. "This is a passage used for people who transport to different worlds, also known as the Celestial Passage. Either way, I am here only to guide you," she said solemnly. "What do you mean?" Jupiter asked. "Look around you," Serenity answered, "there are many doors which lead to many different worlds. I am here to help you into Millinia." "Millinia?" Mercury asked. "Yes, Millinia is the name of the world you are trying to reach." Serenity explained. "Unfortunately, there are 5 different doors into it." "Hmm," Mars thought, "why would there be so many doors for just one world?" "In that, I have no answer," the queen muttered. "Well, we can't just play random cards here," Venus said, "I think we should split up. There are at least five of us. Each one of us can go through one of the doors." "That sounds like a good idea," Mercury agreed. "And we have these communicators in case we need to contact each other. I'm sure it'll work fine." Everyone nodded at the idea. "Ok, I'm going with Usako," Tuxedo Kamen answered. "I'll be with Jupiter," Shinozaki said. The others nodded. Queen Serenity nodded, and showed the five doors that led into Millinia with the wave of her hand. "In each of these five doors you will find entry into Millinia. Good luck..." Serenity whispered. The Sailor Senshi nodded to each other. "After we go through the doors," Mercury said, "I'll contact all of you through the communicators and I'll pinpoint your location from my computer." "Sounds good," Venus answered. "So," Mars asked, "who's going first?" "I guess we will," Sailor Moon called, grabbing on to Tuxedo Kamen's hand. Sailor Moon turned around again and waved happily at her friends. "See ya later!" she called. They all waved back. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared into the first door with a bright light. "That didn't look so painful, did it?" Jupiter asked a cowering Shinozaki. "Is it too late to go back home?" Ken mumbled. "Aww...Shino a little scared?" Mars cooed, causing everyone around her to laugh hysterically. Jupiter sighed, and took Shinozaki's hand. "We'll see you on the other side," Jupiter finished with a wink. They disappeared into the second door. "I guess I'll go next," Mars said. She stopped at the entrance to the third door and turned around. "See ya," she added, and left. "Ok then, I'll see you in Millinia then," Venus called to Mercury. "Bye," she called, and watched the blonde-beauty disappear into the fourth door. Mercury paused at the entrance of the last door. "Queen Serenity.?" she asked with wonder. The transparent queen was crying softly at the sight of the Senshi. "My dear Senshi, you must be careful. Danger breathes on you like prey," she whispered to Mercury. She stared at Queen Serenity with worry, but plastered a triumphant smile. "Don't worry, my Queen. We will all get through this alive. Together, there is nothing that isn't possible for us," she replied. Smiling, she walked through the last door. "Please," she whispered as they left, "please, be careful..."  
  
Location: Millinia (?)  
  
Time unavailable  
  
"My lord?" a young servant asked. "You called?" "Yes, Akira. I sense that we have new visitors. Am I correct?" a young man asked him. Akira glanced at the large screen in front of him. He saw several people walking through the doors. "I would believe so..." Akira answered. "I wonder..." the man thought, "how is it that they managed to gain entrance here?" Akira just shook his head, dumbfounded. "Summon the Arsenic Knights," the man commanded. Akira nodded. "Yes, my lord," he responded. He quickly walked away. "These intruders must be stopped..." the man finished with an evil cackle. He looked to his right at a young lady trapped in a tiny compartment that was filled with a blue liquid, unconscious. "Isn't that right, my love?" he asked her. He continued to laugh.  
  
  
  
In An Angel's Cry Chapter 3: The Broken Harmony  
  
In Chapter 3 of An Angel's Cry, the Sailor Senshi find themselves after taking separate doors to Millinia, a world where they must journey to in order to save their own. They discover a once peaceful world bound by chaos and a harsh reality. And for a particular Senshi, she will discover that their destiny is much more than they thought of as she learns of something she feels may be the cause of such disruption. Can they find the source of this chaos before time runs out? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!  
  
So, did everyone like Chapter 2? I'd love to hear your comments! Just so everyone knows, I've already decided the ending. ;) Keep on reading and thanks for all the support! Email me at jupigurlie@yahoo.com to leave me a message. Thanks everyone, and read on! 3 JupiGurlie  
  



End file.
